


Unchangeable

by Sketch_di_Angelo



Series: His Hauntings [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Bunches of others I might add later, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Threesome - M/M/M, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_di_Angelo/pseuds/Sketch_di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo seems to be having some issues sleeping, screaming echoing through the hallways of Hogwarts from his nightmares. Reyna is the only one who knows whats wrong, and she won't spill. Percy's girlfriend ends up swinging the other way, so the only thing left to target his attention on is the mystery of this year at Hogwarts, The Tranfer Student. Nobody really knew anything about them, but the theories were plentiful. Dumbledore had left the school mid-year last year, forced to retire by the Magic Council to ensure one of the most famous wizards' safety. He came back, though, yet he, as well as the transfer student, haven't been seen all year. Annabeth seems to know, along with just about everyone else in his friend group, whats going on. Harry thinks the transfer student is a freaking Death Eater, and the Stoll brothers and Weasley twins are disappearing more and more often. And who exactly is screaming on the 7th floor, if Leo is back in his common room? Whats going on?</p><p>Sorry, I suck at descriptions. It won't focus on Percy nearly as much as it seems, but it will mainly focus on Nico, the Stoll brothers, Leo, Reyna, and Will Solace. Soyeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

* * *

Walking through the train station in London, there was a very large group of rowdy kids, ages ranging from around 11-17. They were a boisterous group, very eccentric. The trunks each of them had were being carried, along with various strange pets. 

They were walking towards a short, plump woman with a shock of red hair. She smiled warmly as they approached, and she talked for a few minutes, stopping when a taller man ushered the children to a wall dividing platform 9 and 10. The children all smiled warmly, each taking their turn to run through the gate to platform 9 3/4. 

On the platform to Hogwarts, the children seemed to run frantically to the train. They were just a little bit late. 

"C'mon! Perce, just get on!" A blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl, seemingly in her mid-teens, called out to a raven haired boy with sea green eyes. He rolled his eyes affectionately, scrambling onto the train as the horn started to blow as warning of it leaving the station.

"Yeah, yeah, Annie. Where's Superman?" He asked the blonde girl. She smiled, stepped further down the hallway in the train, pointing to a compartment. 

Percy walked over to it, sliding the door open, to be met with a frog leaping into his face. He scrambled around, desperately trying to get the frog off of him. Annabeth was watching this, doubling over laughing. Percy sent her a glare that could scare He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into a proper death. She stopped laughing, but she still had an amused smile on her lips and obvious mirth in her eyes. 

He sat the frog down on his palm, looking back into the compartment to see a few second years, all very embarrassed. He recognized the brunette with the blue eyes, "Harry!" He yelled out to his younger cousin. Harry's head shot up, looking at Percy. 

"Hey, Perce, what're you doing so close to the doors? Don't you guys usually sit farther down? And why in the hell do you have a frog?" Harry questioned, amusement clear in his eyes.

"'M just looking for Superman. Y'know where he is?" Percy asked Harry. 

"Yeah, he went to the compartment you usually go to. Why'd you think he came in here? -Wait, I don't wanna know." Harry sighed.

Percy grinned, stepping out into the hallway, going much farther back. When he reached his destination, he felt it. A strong sense of foreboding from the compartment. He only knew of one thing that caused this feeling in him, other than the thought of cleaning his room and Draco Malfoy.  _Dementors._ He swung the door open, preparing himself to see a dementor. Instead, he saw the young Draco Malfoy, apparently trying to tease their younger friends, Leo and Reyna. Even so, the two wizards seemed to be holding their own just fine. To Percy's slight disappointment, Jason wasn't here either. 

 _At least these two are here_ , he thought cheerily. Malfoy had his two cronies with him.

"-I hear you're mudbloods, you filthy scum! You shouldn't even be here!" he continued, not noticing Percy's presence. He relaxed and smiled, clearly amused by the young wizard's attempts to rile up his friends.

Leo Valdez, a second year, along with Reyna and Draco, replied, "Yeah, well, I don't think the rats take kindly to you trying to imitate them." 

Reyna smiled. She was one of the few people who found Leo funny, instead of just plain annoying. Percy was not one of those few, and as it turns out, that was the one thing he and Draco had in common. He decided to step in, before he had to hear more of Leo's comebacks and future jokes. 

"Hey, Malfoy, what're you doing here? This isn't you're territory, so get outta here, before you find yourself in a bad position." Percy threatened subtly.

Malfoy scurried out, tripping over his own feet. Okay, so maybe Percy was a little too mean for being a Gryffindor, but who can blame him? With what he's been through, he figured he had a right to it. Leo and Reyna, probably some of the only people in his friend group who sorta-hated-him-with-a-burning-passion, both scowled at him. He raised both his hands, in an  _I'm-innocent_ gesture. He plopped himself down on the opposite side of them, sitting through a few minutes of awkward silence. He was saved by Superman- Jason, who walked in with a big smile. 

The school's golden boy, Jason Grace, was perfect in every aspect of the word. He sat down beside Percy, starting a friendly conversation that included them all, yet kept tensions from rising. Piper Mclean, Jason's best friend, Percy's girlfriend, walked in half an hour after Jason. She looked beautiful, as always. She sat down on the other side of Percy, leaning against his shoulder to sleep. Soon, the whole group poured in, and some, like Hazel and Frank, were left sitting in the limited floor space. Percy, looking over all of his friends, realized not a single one of them were first years anymore.

"Hey, guys! We need new recruits. We've got no new blood in here!" Percy yelled. Some theatrically and sarcastically gasped, _Cough-Annabeth-Cough,_ while others actually seemed a bit off-put by it.         

Hazel piped up," But if we get new blood, there won't be enough space for any more than two more in here." He realized she was right, and sighed dejectedly.

"I suppose you're right," Percy said. Everybody seemed to continue to carry on with whatever they were doing before his announcement, and he drifted off into a restful sleep.

* * *

Leo sat quietly in the corner, being the only one still awake. He couldn't sleep, couldn't deal with those dreams again. He started to question if they were really just dreams, or if they were something more, something real, and that boy was a real person actually going through all those horrid things.

He swept those dark thoughts out of his mind, desperately trying to stay positive. It wouldn't do for his first day back at Hogwarts to be filled with depression. His thoughts were illogical and unreasonable anyway. Why, and how, would he be able to see another person, who he's never seen in his life, going through their everyday lives, their hardships and struggles? It was stupid, stupid, _stupid._

He sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that hour. The whistle of the train blew rather loudly, which immediately brightened his spirits. He hopped up from his seat, carefully climbing over every sleeping person in the compartment, only bothering to wake up Reyna. Reyna, realizing that they were already at the school, copied Leo's actions in creeping out of the compartment. When they got out with their luggage and everyone still sleeping in the train, they ran down the halls dancing and singing, jumping out the train doors. The two ran over to Hagrid, squishing him in a ferociously tight hug. 

Hagrid smiled warmly and kindly at the two young second years, happy to see them still alive and well. He waved goodbye to them when he had to lead the first years across the boats. What caught their eyes, however, was a figure, small as it may be, being led towards the vehicles they were to ride in. The figure seemed much to small to be anything over 9 or 10, maybe 11, but definitely not even a second year. They exchanged confused and curious glances, but grew concerned when Dumbledore seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and climbed into that same vehicle. Now,  _that never_ happened. Shrugging it off, they climbed into a different vehicle, and patiently waited to get going. They had completely forgotten about their sleeping comrades, and didn't remember until the sorting of the first years. 

* * *

Hazel was the first to wake up of the ones left sleeping. She looked around, noticing the train had stopped moving, before hopping around in a panic. Her fervent movement woke up Jason, who realizing they were at Hogwarts, quietly cursed the two second years who had left them. Him getting up woke up Piper, who in turn, woke up Percy, who, at his loud muggle cuss words, awoke the rest of the country. They could all be seen running haphazardly as the second-to-last carriage left off. With only one left, they ran towards it. 

Unknowing of the two people inside, they through open the door. At seeing Dumbledore, however, they all froze, eyes widened in shock. Dumbledore was not supposed to be here anymore. He was now one of the most important and famed of wizard-kind, and he was supposed to be in the safer, better parts of the wizarding world. His wise and oldened gaze turned on the group of misfit teens, adjusting his position to block the rest of the inside of the carriage from view.

"Dumbledore? What the heck are you doing here? Surely there are better, safer, more important places to be?" Hazel, the only one who had even gotten nearly close enough to Dumbledore to speak to him like that, had questioned. 

He smiled kindly in response. "That, young Hazel, is not something I am permitted to tell you. I am sure you will find out at the sorting of the first years. Now, don't tell me you're running late?" Dumbledore seemed amused by the end. Hazel, along with the rest of the group, blushed profusely. He just laughed softly, and turned his head to look behind him. He whispered, to what was unknown. The majority of them grew confused, while the ravenclaw, Annabeth, realized what was going on. She adorned a secretive, I-know-something-you-don't smile. Dumbledore turned back around, and informed them rides were being prepared. With that, the last carriage took off, and two new carriages, empty this time, arrived minutes later.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. The Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the mysterious dark transfer student, Nico. (lets face it, he's totally either Hufflepuff or Slytherin!)

The sorting was just about to start, the hat nearly an inch from the fist year's head, when the great double doors burst open revealing bedraggled teens. Leo and Reyna were momentarily confused, until they remembered how they'd left them in the train sleeping. The two started boisterously laughing at their friends. The group separated, going to their respective tables. Once everything had settled, the sorting began. Names were listed, kids were sorted. As most of the kids zoned out, the sorting passed by in a blur. When the last kid had been sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore rose from his seat of honor. 

"This year is a year like no other in the history of Hogwarts. We will be taking in a transfer student from Italy, one who is more powerful than most everyone here. This student is to be privately trained and taught, and shall not be distracted by the other students here. This is very important, as if the training and teaching process is even slightly disturbed, a mass hysteria would likely be induced due to the disaster caused. This student shall now be sorted." Leo looked up as the tiny figure of a kid peeked out from behind Lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite. The two normally cold teachers were comforting the kid, coaxing them out from behind the two females. 

The tiny kid took tentative, timid, scared steps towards the hat. As the kid eased themselves onto the stool, they picked up the hat, seeming to talk to it for a few minutes, before they petted the hat very softly an slipped it onto their head. The black cloak covering their tiny frame seemed to grow a bit darker when the hat started to hum to itself.

It seemed to be becoming more fearful as it rested on the kid's head. He thought he could hear the kid speaking, very quietly, _"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You really shouldn't do that. I don't wanna hurt or scare you. Please. Please don't look there. I don't want anyone else to see. If they see, they'll get scared and they'll get hurt. Like the boy, the boy with the curly hair. Oh! Definitely don't look there, mister hat. If you do, you might be traumatized. I don't want you to have the burden of these memories, you'd be better without looking through any memories of my life. Maybe look at my memories of my sorella? She was the nicest person I ever knew. Daddy tried to tell me she was a selfish monster by making me take her place, but I owed her, and she was only looking out for herself.I'm sorry._

_"I wanted her to be healthy as well, and I'd do anything she asked, since she was my family, after all. I'd do absolutely anything for family, anything she asked of me I'd do. That's what family does. And it was okay that she never gave me a choice, and that she left me alone there. Its okay that she sold me away so many times, made me take her place in all her sticky situations. Because I am why my sorella died. I'm so so so sorry!_

_"I saw it happen. It was a fire, there was fire everywhere. My mama, the one who made me feel better all the time, and a very very kind woman, who had a very hard life, she screamed for me to run. She told me to run as fast as I could, but then I saw Papa burning up, struggling to get to Mama. He hugged her, and I ran. I turned around and left them!I'm sorry!_

_"I ran to Bia's room, hoping she was okay. I opened the door to her room, and I heard her screams too. She turned around to face me, and her eyes, they were so empty. She told me to leave the house, to get to safety, and she asked me to help her, not to leave her for the dead._

_" I'm sorry, so so sorry. I'm so sorry! I tried, I tried so hard, but I was only seven years old, I really couldn't do that much to help. I grabbed her hand, pulling her after me. We ran to the front door, and we both made it out alive. We ran to the streets, calling, screaming ourselves hoarse for help. Eventually help came, but it was too late. Bia had looked at me, and asked me to kill her. She gave me a really heavy knife, told me to slit her throat._

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. She grabbed me, holding me, hugging me, crying our eyes out at what just happened. The police came, and the paramedics too. They gathered Bia and I, separating us, and I fought them. She did too._

_"I'm so very sorry. They let go of us, and I heard a deafening bang. Right as Bia and I had hugged, her stomach had been shot right through._

_"I'm so so so so sorry._

_"I'm sorry._

_"I'm sorry._

_"I'm sorry._

_"I'm sorry. I was shocked, and yet felt so hopeless and helpless. She collapsed, and I went down with her._

_"I'm sorry. I hugged her, screaming and crying, while more banging went off around me. She grabbed my hand, and sang, 'Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love, you didn't know.' And I was taken away. I'm sorry. That is probably one of my worst memories. I'm telling you so you don't ever have to see it. I could never put anyone through that. I'm so sorry, I am. I'm sorry._

_"By taken, I mean I was kidnapped._

_"I'm sorry. But I suppose I really can't bring myself to breach that topic. So, I hope that was all you needed, mister hat, because I can't give you any happier memories than that night._

_"I'm so so sorry. "_ The kid was whispering so quietly, even with Leo's enhanced hearing, he could barely hear them. The voice was high, and he couldn't place what gender it belonged to. The hat looked like a wreck. It started wailing, and blubbering was not attractive at all for a hat. The kid went rigged, quickly taking the hat off of their head, cradling it and singing to it softly in their arms. 

Leo was still in shock, knowing that was one of the kid's happiest memories. They had been seven, oh god! Reyna's eyes were wide as saucers too, and Leo knew she had heard the story too, because they were the only two with good enough hearing for it. 

The kid seemed to be singing in... _Italian?_  

The hat started to calm down, and he shouted out, "This child belongs in Hufflepuff! There is no question!!"

Everyone grew confused, while the staff all seemed to smile and look in adoration at the kid. 

"Nico di Angelo, please follow me. You will not be seeing your classmates except for one class each day and quidditch matches." Nico nodded to Dumbledore. 

They walked out of the room, and everything went silent. Travis was the one to break the shocked silence, "FOOD!" Connor followed his brother to the tables. Leo looked over to Reyna, and they shared a look and nod, and decided to sit together at the Gryffindor table. Even though Reyna was a Ravenclaw, like Annabeth, they still sat at Leo's table. Chiron, the new headmaster, had allowed it anyways. 

"Hey, he seems familiar." Leo said to Reyna as soon as she neared him. She looked questioningly at him, and he sighed.

"He reminds me of the boy in my dreams. I think I've seen that same exact scene four years ago, too. I think, maybe, I've been dreaming about him for a while." Leo explained.

Reyna nodded, agreeing with him. "It's possible, hypothetically, especially if you somehow have a connection to him. I guess, we'll just have to hope we get that one class with him tomorrow. Even though neither of us are very likely to see him, what with him being Hufflepuff. " 

Leo nodded, but he had a determination in his eyes that could be seen from a mile away.

* * *

 

Piper was just as confused as the next person. Who the hell gets private lessons? Percy slung his arm around her, and she internally cringed. Okay, so maybe she should've broken up with him a long time ago, when he didn't love her. When she first found out she was into girls. 

She looked over to Thalia, one of the only girls who had come out. Everything had gone fine for her, but she was also one of the most skilled Slytherin girls here, so... 

Piper had a feeling about that Nico kid. He seemed downright creepy. Sorta dangerous, dark, weird, and just... _creepy._ She sure as hell didn't want anything to do with him. Jason sat down beside her, and he snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's face, her previous look of disgust and wariness wiped away.

She looked over to him, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled lightly, and Jason's boyfriend, Ethan, sat down on her other side. She was sandwiched between her two dating best friends. Sigh. 

"So, what d'you guys think of the new kid, Nick or whatever?" Ethan asked.

"Nico, and I think, well, I think he'd be a good ally, if he really is that powerful. Plus, if he's Hufflepuff, we can get him to help us with whatever we want, no problem. Especially with how timid and introverted and push-over-ie he looked. " Piper pointed out. Because, sure, he was creepy, but he was useful.

Both boys looked at her in shock and a little disgust.

Jason shook his head, "We won't be seeing him the majority of this year, and we aren't allowed to interfere with anything, maybe next year when he's more stable, we can try to get him to be friends with us. And we won't use him, Piper. Haven't you heard of the di Angelo's? They're a wizarding legend. Nobody knew if they were even real. And he's the sole survivor. Y'know, he has all the power of his deceased family and ancestors? At least, that's what the rumours say. " 

Ethan nodded, adding, "He's also been through a lot more than any of us. If you think any of us have it bad, you'd think we lived in luxury compared to him." 

Piper glared at him. Okay, so maybe she was a bitch, but she had problems that were horrible, like her father and mother neglecting her and sending her to the orphanage at eight years old, because they couldn't pay for her to live with them anymore. Also, the creepy men who fostered her always trying to rape her. Of course, they didn't, because she would not be defiled by anybody! 

But still, it got to you after a while. There's no way that boy's problems even come close to hers. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
